


Kālā Ke ola

by beached_writer



Series: Ohana [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Lilo & Stitch (2002), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Homophobic Language, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mild Language, Multi, Stalking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beached_writer/pseuds/beached_writer
Summary: Life carries on, in the Pelekai/ Vizsla household. We have celebrations, big and small. There's trouble brewing, though, and it has a familiar face. The title translates to Mirrored Life.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & Stitch | Experiment 626, Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), David Kawena/Nani Pelekai, Din Djarin | The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & David Kawena, Din Djarin | The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Jack Daniels (Kingsman), Din Djarin | The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Lilo Pelekai, Din Djarin | The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Nani Pelekai, Lilo Pelekai & Stitch | Experiment 626, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Ohana [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605826
Comments: 51
Kudos: 43





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So much for vacation. I was dying to get this out. From it, came the story I plan to tell.  
> Jate vaar’tur [JAH-tay vahr-TOOR] ~ Good morning  
> Gota’tuur [GOH-tah-TOOR] ~ Birthday  
> Briikase gote’tuur [Bree-KAH-say go-te-TOOR] ~ Happy birthday!

“ _ Jate vaar’tur, cyar’ika _ ,” Paz whispered, as he dropped back into bed. Din was slow to rouse these days, though a steaming cup of coffee directly under his nose seemed to do the trick. Paz wasn’t a fan of the stuff, but he’d do anything to make this day absolutely perfect. 

“Good morning,  _ cyare _ ,” Din muttered, sleepily as he sat up. Barely holding back a yawn, he carefully took the personalized mug that Lilo had gifted him the previous Christmas. It was printed with an adorable picture of his precious child, with his silver helmet swallowing his head. Speaking of the children, he asked, “Where’s  _ Ad’ika _ ?”

Eighteen months he’d had that strange child in his custody. Just shy of a year ago, he’d appointed himself as to its father. He  _ still _ didn’t have a name for it.  _ Ad’ika _ had, for all intents and purposes, become a nickname of sorts.

“He’s with Stitch. I think they were going frog hunting or something,” Paz said, before adding around his energizing sip of tea. “Up with the sun, that one was.” 

“You should have woken me,” Din said reproachfully, as they lounged in bed, neither making a move to get ready for the day ahead. 

“Nonsense. It’s your  _ gota’tuur _ . I got this,” Paz said, as Din began to groan. Of course, Paz would remember. He hadn’t said a word to anyone, for this exact reason. He had hoped it would pass by as just another day. I mean, sure, yeah. It was a special day in their household because it was the day Din and Ad’ika had crash-landed themselves into the Pelekai’s lives. It also just so happened to be Din’s birthday. “What’s the fuss,  _ cyar’ika _ ? You’re another year older!”

“You don’t breathe a word of this to anyone,” Din said, shoving a finger directly between those baby blue eyes. “ _ Not a word _ . What time is it? Don’t you have to be at work?”

“It’s almost 10 ...,” Paz said before Din began to cuss. He drained his coffee as he hopped out of bed. He almost fell, his feet tangling in the sheets. It was pure instinct that kept him from kissing the floor as he tried to finish his coffee and strip out of his underwear in the exact same move. Paz took another deep sip of his tea, to hide his laugh before he spoke“I took the day off! I’m surprised you didn’t. I mean, this is a big one, isn't it?” 

“Just because I survived another rotation around the sun, doesn’t mean I have to celebrate it!” Din yelled, his undershirt flying out the still-open door to the extremely tiny onboard shower. The best shower in their strange complex was attached to Jookiba and Pleakely’s place. Jumba had built it out of what remained of the Kaiseed ship. There wasn’t time to use it. Not if he wanted to eat, see who was up at the big house, try to find the child, and get to work on time. 

~ ~ ~

Din had been working for the last eight or nine months, at a bar. Not just any old bar but a Western-themed bar. The place was called The Statesman. For some reason that Din had yet to fathom, they all had to have codenames. Which were drink based. He was Agent Whiskey. He ran the bar on Friday and Saturday nights. 

The boss was an older gentleman with a cowboy hat seemingly surgically attached to his scalp. He was Champagne, though he just went by Champ. Tequila was an interesting fellow. He was the chef and occasional one-man DJ/Strip show. It was quite a show. One that Paz kept teasing Din to audition for. There was also Ginger Ale. She was Assistant Manager and had been longer than Champ had been the owner. She was a Jill of all trades. Din respected the Hell out of Ginger Ale (whose real name was Hallie). She seemed to like him for that because she had made a habit out of telling him how terrible the previous bartender had been. He’d been Agent Whiskey before Din, and he sounded like a real piece of work. The rest was a constantly evolving cast of characters who recycled names so often Din didn't bother to keep track. 

The pay was good. Not nearly as good as his welding job had been, but that didn’t matter. Paz had taken the welding job. The tips were what made up the difference. The job had a learning curve, but after that, it was pretty easy. Champ, whose real name was Jeff, was the main bartender, by personal preference. He had “gifted” the weekends to Din, who was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. During the week, though, things worked a little differently. Din worked from 11 am to 7 pm, though the bar wasn’t usually hopping until after 5. So he would help out where he could. With the exclusion of Tequila, whose real name was Channing, and his dry show runs when the restaurant was dead, Din refused to expose himself to strangers like that. Not again. 

Din liked the work. It kept him busy. It kept him out of the house, but it didn’t keep the members of the house away from him. David had made it a habit to grab lunch here, at least once a week. Nani dropped by any time she was in town. She had turned 21 earlier this year. Din knew this because they’d made a point of celebrating at The Statesman. Champ had refused to let her pay for anything, establishing that any family of Din's, was family of his. Even with that in mind, she only ever bought a soda for the road. At the bar, just to give Din something to do. The kids  _ technically _ weren’t supposed to be here, at least not without an adult. Still, they’d made a habit of dropping by after Lilo’s dance class to say hi and to pester Uncle Din. Ginger would often step in, take them around back, and get them something to eat if Din wasn’t available. 

Paz, on the other hand, made himself available as often as he could. They’d walk home together most nights. Every two weeks, on payday, Paz would bring around as many of his coworkers as he could cajole. Because Friday nights weren’t busy enough without a bar full of freshly paid construction workers. Not that Din was complaining. 

Much to his surprise, The Statesman was busy. It may be late June, but it was a Monday. Monday’s weren’t usually busy, but today was an exception. Din liked to keep busy. He hopped between the kitchen and the bar, trying to give Tequila some much-needed relief. He’d gotten more confident with his cooking since the “mac and cheese incident,” which Stitch still liked to bring up. That’s where he was, in the kitchen, when one of the temporary faces came to find him. 

“A guy is looking for you, at the bar,” the young woman said as she came to grab a tray full of plates. With an apology to Tequila, Din left to tend the bar, thinking nothing of it - until he got a good look at the guy sitting across the polished oak counter. To say he did a double-take was an understatement. He fumbled with the shot glass he’d picked up, trying to fight every instinct to start a fight but also to keep it from shattering to the ground as his fingers went numb. Where he came from, clones were hardly harbingers of good tidings. The stranger had a similar reaction. He leaned back on the stool, whistled, and slapped a hand down on the bar. 

“Well, butter my biscuit. You must be the new Agent Whiskey.” Jack Daniels laughed, as he took in the sight before him. The man who had taken his job right out from under him was his doppelganger. He decided to laugh it off, for now, and extend his hand. “I’m Jack Daniels. I used to work here.”

“Din Djarin,” Din said haltingly as he took the offered hand and shook it. He still wasn’t quite sure how to react. After the initial shock had worn off, he began to notice some differences. For one, and this was purely a vanity thing, the other man’s mustache was a mess. Din took great pride in his mustache, something that Paz teased him about constantly. The other more distinct difference was that Jack had a deep southern accent. “What can I get you?”

Jack ordered a glass of whiskey, because of course, he did. He paid for it straight, stiffing Din on the tip. Din didn’t let little things like that annoy him, but what  _ was _ annoying was the guy’s insistence on playing a round of 20 Questions, which Din simply couldn’t make time for. His doppelganger only got so far as asking how long he'd been on the job before an intervention appeared in the form of Champ. Showing up a few hours early to relieve the pressure, he had made Jack from the back of the restaurant where his office was. He wound his way through the hopping joint to lay a heavy hand on the former employee. 

“Whatcha doing around here, Jack?” Champ asked, nodding a dismissal to Din who didn’t hesitate to duck back into the kitchen and out of earshot. 

“Oh, you know me, Champ. Just having a drink,” Jack said innocently as he finished said drink.

“And bothering my bartender. You know you can’t come aroun’ here anymore. We talked about this. Why don’t we step back in my office?” Champ offered, reaching behind the bar for another bottle of whiskey. Anything to placate what had been his favorite employee for the longest time. It was better than the alternative. 

~ ~ ~

Hallie was clocking in as Din was getting ready to clock out. She had to admit she had a bit of a crush on her workmate, but who could blame her? Though she respected that he had a boyfriend whom she had seen waiting at the back door like clockwork. It wasn’t that the tall, brooding guy needed a bodyguard. She thought it was quite sweet. Paz had even held open the door for her. 

“Paz is waiting for you outside,” Hallie said, trying to balance her purse, a plastic container, and her apron, all while trying to clock in. 

“Oh, is he?” Din said, a hint of amusement in his voice. Like clockwork. He couldn’t stand by and watch Hallie struggle, so he reached to take part of her load. “Here, let me help you with that.” 

“Thank you!” Hallie said with a radiant smile spreading across her cheeks. She really did like this Whiskey compared to the last one. Not that she liked to speak ill of others. Jack could be a nice guy, he really could. It was just that he had - that problem. “How was today?”

“Busy, but nothing we couldn’t handle. I met a guy who used to work here. Used to have my job, I think. His name is Jack?” Din asked. 

“Oh,” Hallie said, in a small voice. Speak of the devil, “Yeah, I know Jack. He was Whiskey before you were.” 

Din didn’t know what he was expecting. He didn’t know much of anything about his predecessor, and he found he didn’t care. As long as the guy hadn’t come around planning trouble. When Hallie was settled, he made to return the plastic container she’d brought in with her. 

“Those are for you,” she said, having a moment. “Oh my gosh. I’m sorry. Gah, I’m all distracted. I was gonna do this whole thing. I’m so sorry. Happy birthday, Din!” 

Din took a moment to study the tray now being thrust back into his arms. He hadn’t bothered to give it so much as a glance since taking it off of her. Sitting in the tray were a dozen blue cupcakes, with yellow writing. The message was sweet but simple:”‘Happy bday Din.”. He couldn’t hide the smile that spread across his face. It had taken him a moment to figure out how she knew because he for sure hadn’t told anyone. The application Nani had brought him, and the paperwork he’d filled out when he’d gotten the job had all asked for his birthday. It was a formality. Something to do with the liquor license. Ginger had been the one to process everything and walk him through the training. It had never occurred to him that she would care enough to remember. 

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that,” Din said as he finally looked up. He knew he had the dumbest grin on his face, like a child. 

“It’s no big thing. You’re welcome!” Hallie said, with an equally broad grin. They were interrupted by a shout from upfront. Champ was beginning to wonder where Hallie was. “Have a goodnight Din!”

He was still grinning when he met Paz outside. Paz looked curiously between the tray and his  _ ori’vod’s _ beaming face. He leaned in for a kiss, carefully prying the tray out of his hands, “Have a good day at work?” 

“No complaints. I met the guy who had the job before me, though. Hallie baked me some cupcakes, as you can see,” Din said, before returning the kiss. He decided to leave out the part about Jack being his doppelganger. He didn’t see it as important. “I’m sorry I was an asshole this morning.”

It wasn’t a bad walk. About half an hour, if one didn’t get caught up in conversation. Sometimes Nani or David would come out to offer a ride, always claiming to be on their way home themselves. That wasn’t the case tonight. The reason came to light as Paz halted in the driveway. 

“I know you don’t like surprises, so there’s something you need to know,” Paz said as Din slowly turned to look at him. “You have to know, I didn’t plan this. Nani only looped me in last week. I was sworn to secrecy.”

“I told you not to tell anyone,” Din said, a small frown, almost a pout, tugging at his lips.

“I didn’t, I swear. I think they figured it out themselves. What was I supposed to do? Look, I had to let you know. I just need you to act surprised, when the time comes,” Paz said, pecking him on the cheek, as he took back the cupcakes. 

“I appreciate you letting me know,” Din said after a moment, as they began to move up the driveway. A year ago today, he’d climbed this same driveway, with a concussion and several broken ribs. Lost and disoriented, only focused on finding the child, following tracks long covered up, though fresher ones were darting across the dirt road. These children really did run wild. 

The party was a smashing success. Things were kept simple, sweet and to the point. Lilo had baked a cake. David’s gift had been postponed until Friday morning, whatever that meant. Din had a pretty good idea, but he was willing to continue to act surprised. Stitch had an odd way of giving his gift. He called it a joint gift from him and the baby, as he handed Ad’ika to his father. The child was clutching two things: the joint gift and his own personal gift. The joint gift was a t-shirt that read ‘Number One Dad.’. The second gift, which Din thought might have just been a late-night snack -, but he digressed - was a frog. This explained why they’d been hiding in the mud - and other than a quick exchange had all but ignored him - as he was leaving for work. The frog had expired somewhat recently. 

This was something that had started somewhat recently, and Din couldn’t quite put his finger on it. The child had made a habit of saving portions of his food to gift to his  _ buir _ as soon as he saw him next. Din couldn’t explain it. He accepted the frog graciously, making plans to bury it somewhere the kid wasn’t likely to mess around for a couple of days. They cut into the cake, deciding to save the cupcakes for later. The kids were forced to share one slice, as it was getting late. Din found that he had to make a display of eating his own larger slice. He truly couldn’t understand why the kid felt he wasn’t eating enough. Despite this, Paz warned him, as they carried the sleeping child back to the IPV-1, that there were half-chewed bites of cake hidden in his pockets. 

All in all, this might have been the best birthday he’d ever had. He couldn’t remember celebrating them with his parents. Paz had always made a point of ensuring he got some kind of celebration when they were kids. Din was pretty sure that the last time he’d celebrated his birth had been the one after they swore the Creed when the Mythosaur tattoos they shared across their backs were still fresh and new. They had gone separate paths, and Din hadn’t seen the point behind making a big deal out of the affair. Until now. 

“ _ Briikase gote’tuur _ ,” Paz whispered. They worked as a team. Din would change Ad’ika into his pajamas, and lately, he’d started swaddling him in a blanket again. Paz would get his floating pram in order, which usually entailed trying to locate where in the ship the kid hidden his stuffed toy. 

Life didn’t use to be this complicated. There hadn’t been much of a “ritual” to bedtime, at least not quite like this. It was imperative that the stuffed toy be found, lest the occupants of the ship wanted a 3 a.m. wakeup call from a cranky toddler. The kid seemed to enjoy the game because it seemed like he was intentionally switching up his hiding spots. Forty-five minutes had passed since Paz had begun the search in earnest.

Din sat on his side of the large bed, his legs drawn up so that Paz wouldn’t accuse him of hiding the toy or something silly, as his anxiety heightened. The child had long since fallen asleep in his arms, sucking on a balled-up glove Din had found for him in the meantime. He could hear Paz up in the cockpit, beginning to curse. Taking his life in his hands, Din decided to tease him. “I thought you were a galaxy renowned bounty hunter! Yet, you can’t find a simple children’s toy!” 

“Djarin ...,” Paz said in an amusedly annoyed tone. Din recognized that tone. He stood up swiftly, exiting the bedroom and stepping into the side room that they’d converted for the child. Something between the changing table and clothes chest caught his attention. Carefully setting the baby into his crib, he bent down to pick it up, with an amused smirk crossing his face. The one place they’d overlooked when the search began in earnest.

“Paz! I found ...” He was surprised to turn and find Paz standing in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest, an unreadable expression on his face. Din found himself grinning somewhat sheepishly, He knew exactly what this looked like. He held up the toy for inspection, shaking it, before reaching back to tuck into the baby’s pram. All without breaking eye contact with the taller man. “I love you?” 

“ _ Bedroom _ ,” Paz growled, a hint of amusement sparkling in his eyes, betraying his true emotion. 


	2. Nothing Comes For Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din tries to get to the bottom of the kid's protest. The kid learns a new word and abuses it. Jack's dark intentions begin to reveal themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all. So, I might be adding a Part III to this, that's basically a collection of one-shots from the last year? Still workshopping it. Stay posted for that. Just a warning, that Part III will most likely be X rated.

It was Saturday. It was another competition day which, in this household, was a near-monthly occurrence to which the entire family turned out. Nani was surfing today. It was her first competition in years, and she’d been training for months. Even Din was there, despite being pressed for time. The competition was in Poipu Beach, in the opposite direction of The Statesman. But that was a problem for later. 

For now, Din was trying to convince Ad’ika to eat his lunch. They were sitting at a restaurant a short walk from the competition. Nani’s heat wasn’t due for a little while, and shortly thereafter Din was going to need a ride back to Hanapepe. He had long since decided to address things one problem at a time. His first issue was getting the kid to eat.

“This is yours. All yours,” Din tried to explain, nudging the chicken tenders closer to the pouting toddler. Mimicking his  _ ba’vodu _ , the kid folded his arms across his chest. With a small sigh, he turned his attention to the burger on his plate. “You don’t need to save anything for me. This, right here, is all mine. But if you want some of my fries, you can have them.”

“No,” Ad’ika said, sticking out his bottom lip. Now he was putting on a show. Din gave him a look, one eyebrow arched toward his hairline. That was six words now. 

The kid knew six words.  _ Buir _ was Din’s personal favorite, but that was for vanity reasons. Paz had worked overtime to teach the kid  _ ba’vodu _ . Ohana was the kid’s third word, but that was because it was the family motto. Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind. “Chicken nuggets” comprised words four and five. They were his favorite food and a primary staple of his diet. After frogs, that was. He didn’t know “frog” yet, but he did try to ribbit like them. Well, now the kid knew the word “No.”This hardly seemed cause for celebration. 

“No?” Din asked as if the word wasn’t clear enough on its own. “No, what? No to my fries or no to chicken nuggets?” 

“No,” The kid repeated, shaking his head. Din sighed, louder this time, and gave it up. They’d deal with this another time. He began to dig into his burger. He’d get to the bottom of this strange protest eventually. 

"Oh, isn't he a little cutie," A southern drawl and the man behind it invited himself to the table. Din could only look up from the one mouthful of burger he'd get to enjoy. "Dan, right?"

"Din," Din said after a moment. He set down the burger, swallowed his bite, chased it with a sip of water, and took a moment to decide to what he owed the pleasure. "What are you doing here, Jack?"

"Well, this is a big deal. A  _ national _ surf comp  _ here  _ on Kauai? That's unheard of. But you're not from around here are you?" Jack asked, studying the man who could be his twin. 

Din was distracted from answering by a stiff chicken tender poking him in the elbow. He gratefully turned his attention to the child, who announced that he was holding a chicken nugget. Din congratulated him and invited him to actually eat the thing. He could feel a headache coming on. 

"What are you doing  _ here,  _ Jack? At my table?" Din said, deciding to skip right to the blunt part of the go-around. 

"Oh," Jack spared himself from answering as he took a deep sip from the beer he'd brought over from the bar. He pulled back with a contented sigh, smacking his lips before looking down at the other man, "Were you holding these seats for someone? I'm kidding. I just thought I'd drop in. Say hi. Take a look at the little one you got there."

There was a long moment as Jack focused on the kid sitting across from him. Most people didn't give the kid more than a cursory glance. Those that did continue to stare at the green-skinned, large-eared little alien kept any evaluations to themselves. Most were willing to believe anything but the truth. Jack was not most people, "Is there something wrong with him?"

"He's got a ... condition," Din muttered before finishing his water. How he was starting to wish he'd ordered something from the bar. There was a long pause as Din let his attention wander. He was almost grateful to catch a glimpse of a nearby clock and realize it was high time to go. Din stood up, unstrapping the high chair and pulling the kid up into his arms. He needed to find their waitress so he could pay and leave, but he wasn’t leaving Jack to babysit. “Look, I’d say it was great to see you again ... but I don’t know you.” 

“We should get together sometime!” Jack said, trying to shove himself to his feet. It wasn’t a great look. “I find you very interesting. Let’s start over again. Here, let me cover your tab.” 

Din didn’t dignify him with a response. He wrapped some chicken tenders in a napkin and went to find their waitress. He settled the bill, tipping generously to apologize in advance. He made it back down to the lobby to reclaim the stroller they’d been forced to leave behind. The stroller was a welcome relief, especially when they were in a rush like this. The kid was very curious about the world around him, which meant stopping every couple of meters to inspect something, which in Ad’ika’s case usually meant trying to put it in his mouth. 

It took a moment for Din to get the old thing put together. It had apparently been in David’s family through a couple of generations. Once he had, the kid had wandered away behind a bush, so Din had to go in after him. He finally set the now whining toddler down in the stroller and tried to placate him with the quickly cooling chicken tenders which now the kid didn’t want. With a heavy sigh, Din folded his arms on the back of the stroller and buried his face. He asked the question every parent dreads, “When did you get so picky?!” 

“You know, my son was about his age,” Jack said, leaning out the window of his truck. Din didn’t look up to acknowledge him. He had to fight the urge to go after the blaster he had strapped to the underside of the stroller. “He’d just turned two. They mean what they say when they call it the Terrible Twos. Didn’t want to listen to anything we had to say. The little guy ran the show. Anyway, you want a lift? I mean, I’m going the same way.”

Din finally looked up, surprise carefully contained. Something about Jack didn’t exactly strike him as a family man, “No thanks. Really. We’re better off walking. Are you sure you should even be driving?” 

“I ain’t had that much to drink,” Jack said reproachfully, with a sniff. “Whatever. Suit yourself.” 

~ ~ ~

It was an easy walk, especially now that the kid was contained to the stroller, though he did throw a Hell of a fit when Din refused to stop for the first thing that got his attention. They made it back to the beach in one piece, though the same couldn’t be said for the chicken tenders. Din could account for half of one being consumed, but the rest were ripped apart and used to pelter the things the kid wanted to check out. Like he was leaving some kind of breadcrumb trail for himself to use later. As soon as tiny little green feet touched the sand, he was gone like a shot through the crowd. It was all Din could do, as he shoved the half-collapsed stroller into the Jeep, to make sure the kid made a beeline for  _ someone _ in their family. Which he did, straight to where Lilo and Stitch were bothering some girls from Lilo’s class. Din found Paz laying in the shade, also looking the picture of abject defeat. Neither of them spoke, but Paz did share with Din a bag of chips Stitch had stolen from a nearby stand. 

Nani placed third, which was a huge success in the Pelekai family. Unfortunately, Din wasn’t able to stick around to celebrate the success. He was in desperate need of a ride to work. This is what led to him, the child, and Paz sitting on a low wall, watching the event traffic slowly untangle itself. Din was enjoying this, leaning his head on Paz’s shoulder, while the baby inspected a seashell. David had originally planned to give Din a ride, but now he had to ferry the rest of the family to a trophy ceremony. So he’d gone off to find a friend who might be able to give Din a ride. 

“I heard you needed a ride?” Jack asked, slowly rolling up on the scene. He couldn’t help but overhear, as David made his rounds. Din groaned, turning to bury his face against Paz’s chest. Paz absentmindedly rubbed a hand on his back, while staring at the strange man in the truck who was now backing up traffic. If he was taken aback by the mirrored face leering back at him, and he was, he hid it well. 

“And you are?” Paz asked, reaching blindly with his free hand. He was trying to find Din’s hands so he could squeeze them. He found one smaller hand rubbing the ears of their squeaking charge. Din didn’t seem surprised to see his clone, more annoyed than anything. There was clearly something afoot. 

“This is Jack Daniels. He used to work at The Statesman,” Din said, in an exhausted tone as he finally turned back to face the shadow who refused to leave him alone. 

“My offer still stands. I take it you got to get to work? Ain’t no skin off my back,” Jack said, throwing it in park so he could cross his arms on the window. There was the blare of a horn from someone stuck in the traffic jam Jack was causing. Jack casually flipped the bird down the line, before turning his attention back to the couple. They had turned away, in quiet confidence. 

It was finally decided that this just might be Din’s best option, mostly because Jack refused to move along for  _ other _ options. Not to mention, Jack already knew where to take him, because he was a previous employee. Din wasn’t completely confident he could accurately give directions from this side of the island to complete strangers. Paz tried his best to convince him otherwise. He didn’t trust Jack. There was something off about him that Paz couldn’t quite put his finger on. He tried to convince Din of this, without outright telling his  _ ori’vods _ doppelganger of his suspicions. Paz even went so far as trying to convince Din that he was incapable of taking care of the toddler, who was starting to fall asleep in his lap. Anything to keep him from getting in the car. While he was confident in Din’s abilities to take care of himself, it didn’t mean that he wanted Din to have a reason to put his skills to the test. 

~ ~ ~

It was supposed to be a 25-minute trip, from start to finish. That’s what David had calculated, that morning, as they passed the turnoff by the McDonalds. By  _ his _ calculations, though. Din was sure he’d been in this truck for about an hour. The clock on the dashboard said otherwise, but that was up for argument. Jack had resumed the round of 20 Questions that they’d started on Monday as if no time had passed. He had a captive audience, so to speak. Din had considered bailing back at a traffic circle and hoofing it the rest of the way. Champ would forgive him for his tardiness, on account of the fact that he  _ hadn’t _ lain waste to his ex-employee. 

What he didn’t know, as he tried once again to tiptoe around a question, was what Jack had in the glove compartment at his knees. If he had known, if anyone had known, there wouldn’t have been any hesitation around how to handle the former Agent Whiskey. He was trouble neither Din nor Paz would allow staying around their family, by all means possible. They’d made this island their home, and they sought to protect it, at any and all costs. Tucked into the glove compartment, was a set of handcuffs, a roll of duct tape, and a bundle of rope. Coupled with the knife he always kept strapped to his hip, and the gun in the center console, Jack was a viable threat, just not to his doppelgänger sitting in the passenger seat. At least, not yet. 

Jack made an unannounced stop, about halfway between Koloa and Eilee, at an overlook of the valley. He reached into the center console, watching Din out of the corner of his eye. Din wasn’t quite sure what to make of the displayed threat, but he edged closer to the door just in case. What caught him off guard was what Jack pulled out instead. At first glance, it was a pink plastic container for gum. Din had seen them at the grocery store where Nani worked. It was advertised by the foot, wrapped up like a tape measure. Stitch loved the stuff. What was inside the stained container told a different story. There was a handful of small, hand-rolled cigarettes, though Din had a pretty good idea what they really were. Tequila offered him a hit almost every time he leaned out the back door to sneak one. 

“Want one?” Jack asked, picking a joint out of the secret container. Din only shook his head, biting back a retort. It wasn’t that he had a problem with any of it. He just simply didn’t wish to partake when on the job, which seemed to be the only place it was ever offered. Jack sucked on his teeth, before returning the container to its hiding place, which he closed with a snap. “I ain’t gonna pressure you. Shit’s bad for you as it is. Or at least, that’s what they try to tell ya. You know, if it’s Champ ya worried about, he ain’t gonna give a rat’s ass. Tequila still there, right? Dude couldn’t work straight if he was sober, and that there’s a fact.”

“I’m not interested. Thank you,” Din said, gritting his teeth. He just wanted to get to work and wash his hands of this guy. Jack nodded along, as he lit up and took his first hit. 

“You see this out here? Beautiful fucking view, am I right? I can’t get enough of it. Same reaction as the first time my wife took me out here. ‘Course she wasn’t my wife then, but still. I’m from Kentucky. My wife was born here. We met when I was in the Marines. What about you? What brings you to Kauai?” Jack asked, turning to expel his smoke out the window he’d cracked just for this purpose. 

“I just needed a fresh start,” Din said, after a moment. He understood why Jack was so curious. It wasn’t often you ran into your identical twin. Though Din hadn’t been so curious as to go out of his way to interact with him again. There was a long silence as if Jack expected him to spill his whole life story or something, whether that was to invent a life on Earth or be so brutally honest that Jack called him on his shit. Din simply couldn’t conjure up the energy. With a sigh, he finally resigned to feeding a story piece by piece, if only to cut into the tension filling up the cab as quickly as the smoke. “I got in a wreck. The Pelekai’s took me in. I guess it all just put everything into perspective, so here I am.” 

“In Kauai. In my hometown. Wearing my face and taking my job,” Jack said, unable to control his inner thoughts. They turned to look at each at the same time. 

“That’s just a coincidence,” Din said, frowning as he reached for the door handle. He’d made up his mind. He was walking the rest of the way. He just didn’t get that far. Jack pulled the joint from his mouth, blowing a mouthful of smoke over his twin. As Din began to cough, he tossed the butt out the window, threw the car into gear and slammed on the gas. They were still spitting gravel as they hit the highway, cutting off a semi. 

Jack had finally calmed down by the time they hooked a sharp left onto Waialo Road. He pretended to apologize, claiming that he’d realized he was going to make Din late if they lingered a moment longer. Din saw straight through his bullshit but kept his comments to himself. He was more than grateful when Jack stalled in the road outside the bar. 

Din made it inside without trouble. Though Champ did make a comment about the way he smelled, before suggesting he borrow the body spray Tequila swore by. Tequila, on the other hand, couldn’t contain the grin that spread across his face, as he fetched the container from his car. Din knew he could never convince them what he had done with his free time, though neither of them seemed to mind in the least bit. He was willing to put the afternoon’s events behind him. 

Unfortunately for Din, Jack wasn’t anywhere near done with him. He returned almost as soon as Champ had left, happening to catch The Statesman in the middle of its dinner rush. Which was perfect for him. He waited patiently to catch Din in a flurry of activity, butting in ahead of a paying customer without care. 

“Hey, Din. I wanted to apologize for my attitude this afternoon. That was completely uncalled for,” Jack said, as Din tried his best to ignore him. 

“I appreciate it, Jack, I do, but unless you’re placing an order, I need you to move,” Din said, trying to keep his tone impartial. 

“Oh, I’ll just be another minute. I wanted you to understand how sorry I am. So I brought you something,” Jack said, reaching into his back pocket for the special chocolate he’d bought from a candy shop in Waimea. He’d slapped a Post It note with his phone number on it, just as an extension of this olive branch. 

This gave Din pause, bracing his hands on the counter as he stared between Jack and the chocolate. After a second, he swiped it behind the bar, so he could deal with it later. “Thanks. Apology accepted. Now, will you  _ please _ place an order or get out of the way?” 

“I’m leaving. You don’t need to tell me twice. I’m not even supposed to be here,” Jack added, stepping away from the bar. He began to push his way back through the crowd. He wasn’t done here yet. He slipped behind the bar, completely uninvited. The chocolate bar was his invitation, that he was extending to himself. He grabbed it from here it had been dumped in front of the vodka, as Din turned to protest. 

“You  _ can’t _ be back here, Jack,” Din said, beginning to wonder if he was going to have to get physical to prove his point. He wanted nothing further to do with Jack from this point forward. 

“I just wanted to make sure you didn’t lose this,” Jack said, playing the innocent card as hard as he could. It was a different approach to the old bait and switch, but if it got the job done he didn’t care how it looked. He stole Din’s wallet while replacing it with the chocolate bar. He was gone long before Din had time to realize. Jack had plans, and none of them were good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Jack is certainly more than he appears. The ending just changed dramatically, I had to share that with someone. To those wanting an overprotective Paz, you need only wait for me to write and edit Chapter Three. To anyone who spent their early years wishing we could have seen more of Nani and David ... I can't wait to show you what happened during the trophy ceremony.


	3. The Threat Must Be Eliminted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is an asshole. Paz is defensive about his family. Din is just trying to survive. A pact is sealed. Announcement are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually harder to write than I thought it would be. So please enjoy.

Din had gotten in late that night, as he did after every Friday and Saturday closing shift. The Statesman closed at 2 a.m., and Tequila often gave Din a ride home. It was usually the same song and dance. Din would try to sneak aboard the IPV-1 and get ready for bed without making a single sound. He’d check in on his son, which usually meant tucking him back in with his toy. Din would crawl into bed, leaning over to kiss Paz on the cheek. He was always surprised to be dragged in for another kiss. Din would apologize for waking him, and Paz would simply ask how work was. Tonight was different though. 

Paz was awake long before the side hatch opened and shut. He had been a bundle of anxiety for hours, hardly able to sleep a wink. He lay in wait, as Din slipped into the bathroom, staring up at the dark ceiling. As Din snuck into the baby’s room, he rolled over. There was a quiet gasp and some sweet whispers, as Din found Ad’ika awake. It didn’t take long to bundle him back up, kiss the top of his wrinkly little head, and tuck in his stuffed toy and a blue ginger stem that he refused to part with. The kid slipped back into sleep, almost as soon as Din had lain him back in the crib. Paz, on the other hand, was sitting up by the time Din slipped into the bedroom. 

“ _ You, too? Is there something I should know about _ ?” Din asked, distractedly pulling the half-melted chocolate bar from the back pocket of the jeans he carried with him. He set it on top of the dresser, where he usually set his wallet, before tossing his clothes at the laundry pile. 

“ _ Everything’s fine now that you’re home. How’d work go _ ?” Paz asked, pulling the blanket back so Din could slide in. 

“Eh, no complaints,” Din said, shrugging it off like he usually did. He hardly ever complained about work, no matter what happened. Because no matter what happened at The Statesman, it couldn’t compare to the worst day on the job in his past life. He finally climbed into bed, pausing to pull Paz into a kiss. “How’d the ceremony thing go?” 

“We’ll talk about that when you wake up,” Paz decided after a breathless moment of passionate kissing. A lot had happened since Din had gotten in the truck with his doppelgänger, speaking of which, “We need to talk about Jack.”

“That can wait till the morning,” Din decided through a yawn, as he slipped down onto the pillow. All he cared about was getting to sleep. “ _ Jate ca, cyare _ .” 

“ _ Jate ca, cyar’ika _ ,” Paz said, sliding down to join him, before stealing another kiss. 

~ ~ ~

Paz was up with the kid, who came to join them in bed almost as soon as the sun was in the sky. He convinced Ad’ika to cuddle up for sleep between them, but that only bought him another ninety minutes. They made their way up to the house, which usually resulted in the kid stopping in front of Jookiba and Pleakley’s ship, where he’d whine and jabber nonsense as he tried to find them. They’d been called back to the United Galactic Federation about a month ago, which was better for Paz’s blood pressure than he cared to admit aloud. 

He set up camp in the kitchen, picking through yesterday’s newspaper as he waited for his tea. He was the only other person in the household who enjoyed what Din kept referring to as “leaf water.” The other person was Jookiba, but that was beside the point. Another local girl was missing, a house in Waimea had burned down, and the lady at the fruit stand had just had her third great-grandchild. Din didn’t like the sweet old lady at the fruit stand down the road, though he refused to tell Paz why. The tea kettle started to whistle, as the rest of the house started waking up. He could hear someone moving around in David and Nani’s room at least. The kid was standing by the door and whining because the sun was now most certainly above the horizon, and he wanted out. Paz supposed he was duty-bound, as the first person awake, to go fetch the newspaper from somewhere in the general vicinity of the mouth of the driveway. 

He didn’t notice the banged-up red pickup truck that was parked just up the street. Jack took a moment to look between the address on Din’s ID versus the numbers painted on the mailbox. He knew for a fact that this was indeed the Pelekai house, which had burned down a couple of years ago if he remembered correctly. He’d never gotten back over this way to take a look at the grand rebuild. This is what he had prepared as his lame-duck excuse, as he stepped out of his truck, crossed the road and began to slip up the dirt track. 

He hadn’t gotten far when something wandered out of the undergrowth and stopped in the driveway. For a moment the two stared at each other. Jack recognized Din’s deformed child with a sneer curling at his lips. The child, on the other hand, saw someone else, calling to him as he held out his arms, “ _ Buir _ !” 

Jack didn’t recognize the word the strange child had squeaked, but he recognized the universal gesture for “up.” A new plan was forming in his head. He bent down to scoop the baby into his arms. “Hey, buddy. We’re gonna be good friends. Your Dad asked me to look after you, okay? Come on. We’re gonna go for a ride.” 

“Hey!” Paz called, having stood up just in time. He had been trying to retrieve the paper from where it had wedged in the roots of a tree. Jack turned back, having begun to head down the driveway. He hesitated, bouncing the baby in his arms as he tried to think up a good excuse. Paz stepped out of the jungle, looking a sight, he knew. He was dressed in his pajamas, down to a pair of slippers and a bathrobe, the paper stuffed his arm, somehow still balancing his cup of tea. 

“Good morning,” Jack said, putting on as warm of a smile as he could conjure. “Didn’t see you there. I just didn’t want this little guy wandering out in the road. Children are just too precious. You can never be too careful. Is there a parent around I can hand him to?” 

Paz scowled, beginning to wonder if anyone would miss this asshole. “That’d be me. Din and I are his fathers.”

“ _ Ba’vodu _ !” Ad’ika began to cry, reaching and straining for Paz. He had realized his mistake. While this stranger might look like his father, he didn’t smell like him. He didn’t like him, and he wanted to be back with someone he trusted. 

Jack winced, as the kid screamed by his ear. That was one thing he didn’t miss about children. He quickly passed the child back but not without another dig, “You know, it’s not right. Kids deserve a stable, normal home life. With one Dad and one Mom. Even little mistakes like that.”

It was now taking every single ounce of Paz’s self-control not to kill him here and now. Their proximity to the busy main road was the only thing holding him back at this point. He pulled the baby closer, the kid instantly burying his face in Paz’s bathrobe. Paz began tracing a circle on his back, trying to calm him. “I’ll take that under advisement. What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“Oh,” Jack said, forced to come up with another lie on the fly. “Din left his wallet in my truck yesterday. I was just going to stick it in the mailbox, but then I saw this little guy.” 

~ ~ ~

Jack left shortly after retrieving Din’s wallet from the truck. One plan might have been dashed, but it wasn’t all for nothing. Paz hovered in the driveway long enough to ensure Jack wasn’t circling back. Sundays were usually spent hanging around the house, getting chores done and enjoying time as a family, as it was the one day off that all of the adults had managed to arrange. The morning’s events left Paz on edge. He ended up sequestering himself in the ship, trying to keep Ad’ika entertained from the relative safety of their odd little home. 

Which is how Din got an earlier-than-expected wake-up call in the form of a now rambunctious toddler diving off the foot of the bed, onto his legs. He reached down, a sleepy grin spreading across his face, and pulled the wiggly baby up to his chest. “Well, aren’t you in a mood this morning, you little womp rat.” 

“No,” The giggly baby denied, grabbing at Din’s face before burying his face into his neck. Ad'ika began to relax, reunited with the smell that had given away this morning’s pretender. Din looked up as Paz entered the bedroom. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, struggling to sit up in a way that wouldn’t cause the kid upset. He could sense the tension rolling off his  _ ori’vod _ in waves. 

“Nothing we can’t handle. Did you sleep alright? I’m sorry he woke you,” Paz said, handing him the thermos of coffee he’d grabbed from the house before retreating with the kid. 

“I’m fine. What happened?” Din asked, carefully rotating Ad'ika so he could safely drink his coffee without the kid getting in the way. Ad'ika wasn’t happy to be deposited into Din’s lap, even with the hand around his tummy. Paz sat on the edge of the bed, trying to placate the baby with one of his toys, as he told of Jack’s unwanted visit. 

Din took a moment to think as Paz wrapped his story. They were both briefly distracted by Ad'ika’s input, which was all baby talk, but they still made a point of including him in the conversation. It was a nice distraction. Din finally shared what had happened on the ride to work, ending with Jack’s return visit to The Statesman. That was about when things started to come together, and Jack’s lie was exposed. An agreement was all but unspoken. Any future public confrontations with Jack would be dealt with in keeping with the Federation’s guidelines. If Jack was stupid enough to confront either of them in private, though, the problem would be eliminated. They had made this place their home, and they would defend it. 

~ ~ ~

The atmosphere at the house was in complete contrast to that on the IPV-1. That much was evident from the fringes of the jungle, as the pair finally decided to show their faces. For one thing, someone had the radio as loud as it would get. They were blasting Elvis’s “Burning Love,” There was an Elvis song for everything in the Pelekai household, it seemed. Paz had almost forgotten yesterday’s more exciting event, what with everything going on. He decided to leave Din in the dark because he needed the tonal shift that this surprise would bring. 

The house had erupted into chaos in the few hours since Paz had last been by. Din was slowly starting to put together an idea, but he didn’t have the whole picture. Everyone had a job to do, and if you stood around long enough you were handed a task. Stitch was sitting on the window seat, making a nest or a wreath out of flowers from out in the jungle. He pulled Ad'ika up with him, for all the good that would do. Lilo was digging through milk crates full of records, and Bankers boxes of CDs, making notes on a yellow pad. Nani had taken over the kitchen table, covered it with magazines and samples. She had also invited over a few girlfriends, including a lady from the coffee shop who was an old family friend, a friend from high school and her sizable band of children, and the new girl from The Statesman with whom Nani had worked a few jobs. 

Din made himself useful in the kitchen, sequestered to a tiny corner by the microwave, the top of which he used to make sandwiches. Paz had found himself an unwilling babysitter to a gaggle of children he didn’t know. It didn’t take long for Din to realize someone was missing, even in the chaos of handing out sandwiches to grubby children he could have sworn kept multiplying. 

“Where’s David?” Was the first question Din thought to ask, having to raise his voice to be heard. He just simply wasn’t awake enough to let anything bother him right now. 

“Uh, I think he’s out on the hammock making calls,” the girl from the Statesman said. Din was starting to feel awkwardly guilty. This girl was sitting in his kitchen, and he didn’t know her name. He hadn’t bothered to learn, and almost certainly she’d be gone by the time he cared enough to try. “Hi, Din. How are you?” 

“C-confused,” Din stuttered as he squeezed past a chair to grab a plastic plate for Stitch and the kid. They tended to throw things when they didn’t like what was being served. “May I ask what this is all about?” 

“Paz didn’t tell you?” Nani asked, looking around for the taller man, who had been swept outside by the other children. Even Lilo had ditched her chore to join them. 

“Tell me what?” Din asked, distractedly. There was an awkward hush that forced him to look up. He hated how people of this planet seemed to expect everyone to have some kind of hive mind and instantly fit into the status quo. 

“We’re getting married!” Nani said, unable to contain her excitement as she bounced in the seat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who hates Jack, please tell me what you hate most. So, I'm trying to stretch this out a bit. I need another chapter, maybe two. So if anyone wants a vacation from the building trouble, and has anything in the 'tooth rutting fluff' category that they want to see, let me know. The next chapter is another stop on the anxiety train, I'm sorry but I already have it sorta planned out.


	4. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions reach a boiling point. Din learns that nothing lasts forever, and you should treasure what you have while you have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize in advance for the language briefly displayed in this chapter. Being a member of the LGBTQ community made this difficult.

It had been a very long day, and one that Din was just wishing would end already. He leaned back against the bars of the cell they were being held in. He closed his eyes, beginning to wonder if the bright fluorescent bulbs ever dimmed. With a pained groan, he tried to readjust on the concrete slab. 

“Are you okay?” Paz asked, all innocent from his half of the cell. 

“Not really. This is all your fault,” Din groaned, turning to slide down the bars until he was horizontal on the bench that was going to have to serve as his bed. 

“Oh, you’re one to talk,” Paz said, barely stifling a laugh as he threw his legs up on the opposite concrete bench, his hands folded over his stomach as he watched Din try and fail to get comfortable. 

“I told you to leave well enough alone, didn’t I? Jack’s a fucking idiot, and you’re just as stupid for starting a fight with him,” Din snapped, rolling over on his side. 

“I’m sorry, but who decided to climb on top of the junkie scum and beat him unconscious, just because he got pulled to the ground?” Paz asked, keeping his tone as neutral as he could manage. He knew Din didn’t mean what he said. Din shot him a glare before flopping onto his back. This proved to be a mistake, but he managed to bite back a pained groan, only due to years of practice. 

“Now, tell me you two had a very good reason for putting that son of a bitch in the hospital.” Paz turned his head, as Din forced himself up on his elbows. They were both looking across the cell out into the hallway. A plainclothes officer was standing out in the hallway, his arms hanging in the bars as he studied the two men. “I’m Officer Steve Murphy. Narcotics. Jack Daniels is something of a ‘frequent flier’ around here, so to speak.” 

This did not come as a surprise. The pair exchanged looks before Din hauled himself back into an upright position. It was Din who spoke first. “Jack’s been harassing us for a couple of weeks now. It was little things at first, but he’s gotten progressively more aggressive as time has gone on. He thinks I stole his job or something.”

“You do look a bit like him,” Murphy said. “You work up at The Statesman, right? With Jeff?”

“I do. Jack used to work there,” Din said. 

“I know that. I’m the officer that arrested that asshole. You two want something to eat? Drink?” Murphy offered. “Jack ain’t pressing charges. We’re just waiting on the property owner, but he’d probably  _ thank _ you two for teaching Daniels a lesson. Figure we can have you two processed out by the morning.” 

~ ~ ~

Steve came back with cans of soda from a nearby machine and an ice pack from the break room for Din’s blossoming black eye. He didn’t have the authority or permission to unlock their cell, but he did drag a chair over so they could talk. He was excited to hear what exactly had led to this moment. 

It all started because Din had to work late. Surprise, surprise, one of the new recruits had decided to quit without any kind of notice. This had left The Statesman short-staffed for the dinner rush. Champ had finally gotten Shannon to come in. She had given Paz a ride and brought a lukewarm slice of pizza for Din. She had also stepped in as Nani’s Maid of Honor. Din was starting to like her. She got things done. 

They had stopped at the corner market for something more filling and a couple of cartons of chocolate milk. Jack had been lurking inside, strung out on something a bit stronger than the joint he’d offered Din what felt like ages ago. He was clenching in his fist a bottle of alcohol, which couldn’t be doing wonders for his skewed judgment. They did their best to avoid him in the cramped convenience store, but he didn’t get the message, because he cornered them over by the noncarbonated cooler. 

“Faggots,” Jack snarled, taking a deep swig of his drink. They weren’t unfamiliar with the term, unfortunately. Din chose to ignore him, taking his time to carefully choose the milk, as if lives depended on it. He had to hope Jack would just stagger off to bother someone else. 

“Fuck off,” Paz snarled, taking a stance between Din and the belligerent drunk. He had his back to Jack, but he was well aware of his presence. Even so, he was studying him in the faint reflection. 

“Whatcha gonna do about it, fairy?” Jack slurred, shoving the taller man between the shoulder blades. They didn’t know  _ that _ word in that context, but it was hardly meant as a compliment. Paz stood his ground, unmoved. 

“Just go away,” Paz said, starting to turn. 

“Leave him alone. He isn’t worth it,” Din said, closing the cooler with a snap. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Oh, you’re gonna run are ya? Fucking pansies,” Jack sniggered, even his laugh was slurred. That was right about when he swung his bottle, straight at Paz’s head. Paz reacted instinctively. He blocked the arm aimed at his head and a closed fist made direct contact with Jack’s nose. The bottle went flying, shattering on a nearby display. Jack staggered to the side, before collapsing. 

The clerk at the front of the store was yelling at them to leave, or he was calling the cops. Hardly in the mood for further trouble, the pair fully intended to move on. Din’s mistake was trying to step over Jack, who appeared to be unconscious. Jack twitched, wrapping around Din’s leg in a dirty move that was obviously well-practiced. Of course, he lost his balance and started to fall. Years of on-the-job practice caused him to land in a roll. What he should have done was get up and walk away. Jack wasn’t lucid enough to get up and give chase, at least not anytime soon. But that wasn’t what Din  _ actually  _ did. 

It wasn’t a fair fight, even Din could admit to that. Paz should have intervened, but he wasn’t in any hurry. In fact, he was happy it was Din handing out the beating. He was almost certain (though he never admitted to the cops) that he may well have killed Jack then and there, which was why he elected to just lean at the mouth of the aisle and pretend that there was nothing out of the ordinary happening behind him. Much to Din’s surprise, at least in the first half, Jack still had some fight in him. At least, he was rolling around in the narrow aisle, which was why Din was almost certain he’d be nursing some bruised vertebra. Things probably took a turn when Din grabbed a fallen pickle jar and smashed him over the head with it. The fight didn’t last much longer after that. 

By the time the door opened and the little bell over it jingled, the beatdown had reached a pivotal point of no return. Din was kneeling over Jack, greasy hair locked in one fist while the other was delivering blow after blow. So to say they’d surpassed the point of walking out of here with just a warning was an understatement. 

“Evening, officers,” Paz said, reaching up with two fingers to give them a salute the Imperial chumps used to eat up. “Does there seem to be a problem?” See, the four officers in question had just come in hunt of doughnuts and fresh coffee. They had no idea that a brawl had broken out. 

~ ~ ~

Steve Murphy, on the other hand, had a slightly different story to tell. He and his wife used to go to church with Jack and his wife Kai. They had all been great friends, inside and outside of the church. Steve’s daughter Olivia was only a few months older than Jack’s son Hani. Kauai just had that small-town atmosphere. Everybody knew everybody. 

Jack was a respectful member of the community. He was an ex-Marine transplant from Kentucky. He had worked down at The Statesman for as long as Steve could remember. Things couldn’t have been more perfect … until they no longer were. 

“You two live up by the Pelekai place, right?” Steve asked. He had learned this from their processing information. 

“We’re tenants,” Paz said, as Din started to nod off on his shoulder. As interesting as this perspective on Jack’s past life was, he’d been exhausted long before they were asked to grab some milk. 

“Then you know what happened to those poor girls’ parents, right?” Steve asked. 

“There’s a fish called Pudge, who controls the weather,” Din yawned, deciding to summarize the well of his knowledge on the subject to a statement that only made sense to a select few. 

“A little bit. We understand there some kind of crash,” Paz said, trying to translate. “I believe it was due to bad weather?” 

“There was a nasty summer storm. The Pelekais were going to pick up their girls from school if I remember right. Kai was probably taking Hani to see his Dad. I wasn’t working the scene, so I’m not sure who was at fault. Somebody was going too fast for the weather, lost control, and skid into oncoming traffic. It was devastating, to say the least,” Steve said, leaning back in his chair. Din sat up slowly, turning to look at Paz. Steve kept talking. 

“Jack, bless his soul, I don’t think he’s ever gotten over it. I mean, who can blame him? The man went out of his mind with grief. Lord knows what I’d do. God forbid if I lost Connie and Olivia like that. I don’t wanna blame the drugs, but he’s a different man when he’s sober. I’m the one that busted him, back when he was still at The Statesman. Pretty sure that’s why he’s willing to wash his hands of this. He knows I know; if he’s using again, he’s dealing again. The judge ain’t gonna be as sympathetic if he gets caught again,” Steve mused. 

“Who ... who does Jack think was at fault?” Din asked. 

“You know, I ain’t never got around to asking him that,” Steve mused. 

“You said something about a judge. Would we be able to get him in any kind of trouble for the infractions he’s committed against us?” Paz asked. Distractedly, he began to draw calming circles on Din’s back, as they did for the baby. 

“I think you should consider yourselves lucky to walk away from this unscathed. Unless you got hard proof, I’d lay low for a bit. If Jack comes after you, next time call the cops. Let us handle it. Jack can be dangerous. Let me give you some advice, please. Jack isn’t the man he used to be. I know something’s different about him. He’s a threat, and he will drag you down to his level,” Steve said, chair legs dropping to the concrete floor as he braced his elbows on his knees. 

“Literally,” Din snorted, as he reached back to move Paz’s mini-massage to a more convenient location, over a sore spot. He rolled his shoulders, reflexively, and cracked his neck as long fingers took this opportunity to seek out one of his ticklish spots. “You were saying something about ‘busting’ him back at The Statesman. Could you expand on that?” 

“I can’t tell you much,” Murphy warned, “Still, I don’t want a word of this breathed anywhere outside of this cell, alright? He got wise that one of the people he was selling to was our CI, our informant. I still don’t know how he figured it out. He specifically asked the guy to meet him at The Statesman, which was a pretty boneheaded thing to do. We just took it as an opportunity to wrap this up. They got in an argument, and Jack brained him with a bottle. By the time we got inside, he was whaling on him. He would have gotten off on assault, but we found enough in his car to slap him with possession with intent to sell. Still, I gotta say it put a sour taste in my mouth to take him in. I mean, I used to barbecue with the guy back in the day. Even the judge was way too easy on him. Forget the assault charge, lowered the distribution to simple possession. He got nine months. He’s been nothing but a pain in the ass since he got out.” 

~ ~ ~ 

True to his word, Murphy had them out in time for breakfast. Which he all but insisted on driving them to, because his shift was coming to an end. It didn’t take long to figure out why, as they swung into the crowded parking lot of a sleepy motel. If David’s Jeep was unrecognizable, surrounded by similar vehicles packed with surfboards, the man in question was waiting for them. The word might spread fast on this island, but it was clear the two knew each other. David pulled Din and Paz into hugs, before encouraging Steve to step inside, just for a moment. 

Murphy didn’t hesitate for long, throwing his truck into park and stepping out to take David’s hand and pull him into a one-armed hug. The rest of the family was waiting inside, crowded into a booth, and preparing to dig into a freshly delivered feast. 

“Mr. Murphy!” Lilo said, bouncing on her knees around the booth so she could stand up and hug him. She was just as excited to see the exhausted and slightly bewildered pair hovering in the background. “Uncle Din! Uncle Paz!” 

Din all but launched himself into the booth when he finally spotted a familiar green face propped up in a booster seat and attempting to bathe himself in scrambled eggs. He plucked Ad’ika out of his seat and drew the squeaking baby into a hug. Ad’ika tried to give him a sloppy kiss on his neck, covering them both in eggs. They were lost in their own little world until Paz coughed pointedly. Steve had been offered a seat at the table but instead was trying to make his exit. He had taken a piece of bacon and a biscuit, though. 

“Anyway, I was just saying, you two,” Steve said, pointing the stolen bacon at the couple he’d just given a ride to. “Stay out of trouble.”

“We’ll all have to get together some time, really,” Nani said. “Tell Connie to give me a call sometime later today, and we can arrange a beach day or something.” 

“Will do. You take care.” Murphy finally made his exit. As it turned out, Olivia was in Lilo’s dance class, at a younger level.

Din was given a handful of napkins, quickly followed by a soggy slice of toast. The latter came from a chatty toddler who just seemed eager to share everything he had with the man who had given everything to him. He held tight to the kid, as he and Paz recounted their tale for the third time, carefully edited for a certain audience, that is. There was something about Jack’s story that put things in perspective. Everything can change in an instant. Nothing is guaranteed. He didn’t like to think what he’d do if the time came that he lost everyone sitting at this table. He didn’t  _ want _ to think about it. Then again, who does? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else think Jack got what he deserved? The next chapter is gonna be pure fluff, that much I can promise.


	5. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A holiday celebration goes horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait. I got very, very stuck in what was supposed to be a fun-filled drama-free commercial break between what I have planned for the finale. And the absolute clusterfuck that is the already plotted out Part Three. Which I will expand on later. 
> 
> I don't have any unknown Mando'a this chapter. No, instead I have some Hawaiian. Badly translated. From Google. Please forgive me.   
> Hoa momona ~ Buddy  
> Manena ~ Sweetie
> 
> Enjoy!

It was high noon. The sun was directly overhead, beating down on anyone stupid or unlucky enough to be out in it, with or without a liberal amount of sunscreen. It was some kind of special holiday called the Fourth of July, which meant the beaches were packed with people. Jammed in together like sardines or monk seals, though the overbearing heat seemed to have thinned the herd considerably. Naturally, the children just saw it as an invitation to play games, and they pressured some of their caregivers into joining in. This is how Din found himself leaning against a tree, burying his head against his arm as he counted backward from a significant number. 

“... Four ... three ... two ... one! Ready or not, here I come!” Din cried out, pushing himself off the rough bark of the leaning coconut tree. He spun in a circle, kicking up sand as he tried to find the easiest prey that, this close to his post, were usually the ones too little to fully understand the game. They never lasted more than a few rounds of immediate disappointment but were quickly replaced by other small children. He wasn’t quite sure where these children kept appearing from and was beginning to suspect he’d find some kind of advanced cloning technology sooner or later.

There was one very little girl, hardly over a year of age, sitting in the ferns only a few yards away from where he’d been standing. She was sucking on her thumb and staring back at him with wide brown eyes. Din considered leaving her there, pretending he hadn’t seen her until he’d gathered a few kids, but that just didn’t sit well. She was too young to be left unattended like that. He lifted her onto his hip, which she accepted with only a small whine. He saw another little kid duck behind a fallen tree with a frightened giggle and made a mark of that spot to check back later. He wasn’t the only adult playing this game. David and Paz were around here somewhere. There were a couple of older teenagers, but they liked to lurk around the forested area on the other side of the beach.

He was a little more preoccupied with finding to whom this literal baby belonged. Where he came from, children were a precious commodity. Here, people had children like wild animals, without care and very little regard for their offspring’s vitality. Like Nani’s friend Megan, with the six kids. She would bring the entire circus over to the Pelekai house and drop them all on the first person she saw. Paz had started making a habit of avoiding the house if he saw her minivan. This child was entirely too comfortable in the arms of a stranger. He stepped over another potential hiding spot as he stepped out onto the scorching beach. Luckily it didn’t take long to find someone claiming to be the little girl’s mother, who certainly perked up as they drew closer and reached out for her as Din bit back a lecture. 

It wasn’t hard to round up kids, because it had once been a paying job for him to find people who’d gone into hiding. Those were adult criminals; these were children, half of whom thought if they couldn’t see you, they were totally covered. It was time to put a pause on the game, send kids to scrounge for lunch and maybe get out of the heat. Din met up with David in the jungle, not far from where this round had started. David held Ad’ika, who called out to Din as soon as he saw him, arms outstretched as the infant’s had been. 

“Yeah, he’s been looking for you,” David said, passing the little one back to his buir. “Have you found all the kids yet? I’m still looking for a couple I thought I heard over this way.”

“I had a couple over that way I was going to check on. Have you seen Paz?” Din asked, after ensuring that the kid took some water. It was simply too hot out here, and he was beginning to rethink their plans to spend the entire day outdoors. 

“I last saw him heading out over the rocks,” David said, after a moment of reflection. “Hey, but be careful. We’ve been trying to keep the kids away from that way all day. The rocks are super slippery and super unforgiving.” 

Din found three kids hiding where he’d heard one giggling. One of them had run over from where he’d uncovered her behind a snack machine up by the parking lot. He sent them to find their respective families and bent to retrieve his bag from where he’d stashed it, way back when this round began. He kicked his flip flops out from the sand they’d been buried in, as the previously gathered children scattered. The kid was demanding to be put down, as he approached the natural breakwater created by some ancient lava flow, but this simply wasn’t the place. Even as he tread with care, Din nearly slipped more times than he cared to count. Jagged rocks rose out of the ocean like statues of terrifying monsters. This little outcropping reminded him of a planet in the Mustafar region, which was probably why Din stepped around Paz’s hiding spot without realizing it. 

“Hey,  _ cyare _ , where do you think you’re going?” Paz called, causing Din to turn back and get a good look at the man that was his for the taking. Paz had shorn his dirty blonde hair down to the scalp, just a few days ago. Paz had always been taller and more filled out than Din could ever hope for. Still, as teenagers, neither ever thought they’d see each other exposed this much. Paz was sitting in a tide pool, muscles rippling under his rash guard, the sun glinting off his dirty blonde hair. At the right angle, Din noticed as he carefully slid down into the secretive pool, it almost gave him a halo. 

“Did we break for lunch yet?” Paz asked, sitting up straighter so he could envelop his little family in his arms. 

“I’m too hot to care,” Din said, nuzzling into Paz’s neck like the kid, but only because he’d found the perfect shady spot to keep the sun out of his eyes. 

“You got that right,” Paz muttered, kissing the top of his  _ ori’vod’s _ head as he reached down with his free hand to tickle the baby. Ad’ika squealed in delight and surprise, splashing the water as he tried, in vain, to escape from the little pocket between them. 

They didn’t stay long this way for long, though. It was a blissful moment, for however long it lasted. They were perched on a natural rock shelf, the baby entertaining himself as he played in the water. The two enjoyed each other’s company until Paz could no longer stand the circumstances in which they stole this moment alone. Unlike his partner, he wasn’t keen to bury his emotions deep and let them simmer like the flesh on the back of his neck. 

“Fuck me, it’s hot,” Paz said, as he started to sit up. Din, who had started to doze off, was a bit disturbed by the sudden change. A part of him wanted to stay, right here, just enjoying the little paradise. He found himself in the minority as soon as they reunited with the Pelekais. They were just as eager to leave this overcrowded chaos. 

~ ~ ~

They settled for a long lunch break in the refreshing, air-conditioned house. Din didn’t often let his thoughts dwell on his long-term plans here, but he knew that whenever they left Earth he was going to miss central temperature control. Paz took a nap on the couch, which might not sound like anything remarkable until you took into account that he was six feet and three inches. The couch wasn’t anywhere near that long. Din should know. He’d woken up on it. He was only three inches shorter than his  _ ori’vod, _ and even he’d sooner nap somewhere else. It might have something to do with the sunburn he’d incurred while hiding out in the tide pool. 

It was late afternoon when they finally return to the soft sand, beckoning waves, and unfriendly sun. This time though, mistakes were rectified, location venues changed, and calls made. They retreated to the private beach, where just shy of a year ago Din had formally adopted the baby who was throwing a fit because he didn’t want to wear his bucket hat for a moment longer. The fragments of the tribe lingered on the fringes of the jungle, choosing to seek solace in the all-encompassing canopy. This is how they fully intended to finish out this not-so-lazy lazy beach day. What they didn’t plan for was the arrival of Nani and David’s friends and family. It still hadn’t occurred to them that there just might be some kind of ritualistic holiday surrounding the day, what with the overwhelming displays of flags everywhere and the distant sounds of explosions that had been ringing around the island for a couple of days. 

Neither man was quite sure how it happened, but the next thing they knew they found themselves sitting on borrowed surfboards, back out in the unforgiving sun. They’d both been living here for the better part of a year, in and among a house of surfers. That didn’t automatically make them hip to the sport. In fact, it was kind of the opposite. For one of them. 

Din had finally gotten the hang of it, probably somewhere around Christmas, only because he refused to quit at something until he had a grasp on it. He had David and Nani as teachers, and they were both on the verge of kicking off their professional careers. Nani had a competition in August, that she’d been training hard for. It was starting to look like David had only invited his family around to try and cajole Din into signing up for a competition because apparently they thought the increased pressure might change his mind. 

“What’s the worst that could happen,  _ hoa momona _ ?” That was one of David’s many cousins. Din was fairly sure this one was called Matt. He slapped a hand on Din’s back as he added. “I mean, you win some, you lose some. We’ve all been there.” 

“I don’t know if I could get off of work.” Din knew that excuse was lame the minute the words left his lips. He decided to turn his attention to the signet he was unconsciously drawing in the wax. His signet. The Mudhorn. 

“You work up at The Statesman, right?” This was David’s childhood best friend, Jason. He was a bit of a douchebag, but Din wasn’t going to lecture David on his choice of friends. Before Din could so much as nod his head, Jason prattled on. “Yeah, my old, uh, buddy used to work there. Shit, if you aren’t his spitting image.” 

This world was way too small. Din sighed, starting to plot an excuse that would get him back on dry land, “Jack? Yeah, I know. We’ve met.”

“Jack Daniels? Somebody whooped his ass, up at Mike’s,” Nani said, drifting in between Din and David. She leaned over to pull Din into a hug. “That asshole got himself three months. Anyway, you boys planned a day to get together yet?” 

“For what,  _ manena _ ?” Jason leered, leaning forward on his board so he could flex his muscles. He hadn’t quite gotten through his thick skull that Nani was far from interested. Din was beginning to wonder if David would mind if he socked his friend in the mouth. 

“You know perfectly well, Jason Māhoe,” Nani said. “Isn’t it your job as Best Man to plan one Hell of a bachelor party? I mean, that’s why you boys are sitting around in a sewing circle, isn’t it? Come on, you can tell me. I need to know where to take the girls.” 

“We’re just talking guy stuff,” David said, pulling Nani back into a kiss, nearly lifting her off her board. She rewarded him for that by shoving him off of his. 

“Bullshit! You should come join Paz and me, while there’s still light!” Nani said, before taking off back across the water towards where Paz was giving all he had. That was the best way to phrase it. Paz just simply couldn’t quite get the hang of it. Not for lack of trying. 

“And watch that idiot flounder from up close? Hell Nah. I say we submit that shit to  _ America’s Funniest Home Videos _ . It’s like something from the  _ Three Stooges _ !” Jason said, beginning to laugh at his own joke. Din’s blood had turned to ice. He was white-knuckling the sides of the board, as he stared intently at the faint design he’d traced into the wax. There was a time to fight, and there was a time to talk things through. Din had a choice to make. 

“Uh, Jason-” Was about all David got out before Din lunged. There was an honor to defend. 

~ ~ ~

To say the rest of the evening passed uneventfully would be a bald-faced lie, though after David and Matt had been forced to pry Din off of Jason, suddenly no one felt like bothering the strange little family sequestered up on the dune line. Uncharacteristically quiet, Paz was distracting himself by splitting a kabob with the kid who was inexplicably covered head to toe in sand. 

“You should have heard what that  _ besom _ was saying about you. I couldn't stand for it. I'd had enough of his mouth anyway. Do you think David's mad at me?" Din asked, absentmindedly gnawing on the stick his meat had come on. 

" _ Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar,"  _ Paz sighed dreamily, propping his cheek on his fist, which was propped on his knee. It wasn’t that this was the first time that they’d exchanged those words with each other. Din still couldn’t contain the childish blush that blossomed across his cheeks, as he turned to look down at the quickly cooling sand. 

Concern began to ripple across Paz’s features. Din had always been the quieter of the pair, though anyone who dared to confuse that with shyness was quickly rectified. With the natural light gone and his back to the distant fire, Paz was having a very difficult time reading Din’s emotions. “Are you alright?” 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Din asked, head snapping up. He slid closer across the sand, closing the distance between them, as he leaned in for a kiss. “ _ I love you, too _ .” 

~ ~ ~

As nightfall took hold of the island, the sun had gone away for another day, the evening festivities really took off. Any sort of passionate ideals, hidden away in the shadows, was dashed as a series of explosions began to ring around the island. Paz was the first to break away, rolling to grab a weapon he didn’t have. Din pushed himself into a sitting position, trying to ascertain where the attack was more centrally located. What he did discover was that the others further down the beach were acting opposite of the pair up in the jungle. In fact, they seemed to be celebrating. 

They were dancing around the fire, sloshing drinks, barely minding the young ones. The more drunken lot were yelling and pointing at distant explosions, before turning to yell at each other and shove some other drunken lot towards the fire. It was difficult to tell what exactly was happening, with all the wild shadows cast by the fire. The pair began to creep closer, ever cautious. They had finally spotted their youngling in among the children, who were being ferried back from the fire. If anything, it might be time to consider gathering him up, making excuses, and slipping home before things got out of control again. 

Which, unfortunately, was something that seemed to trail them like a shadow. Din was crouched in the sand, trying to convince a cranky Ad'ika that he was indeed tired and ready for bed, which, if you've ever hung around sleepy toddlers, is a tenacious subject that's fought tooth and nail. He was distracted by a small commotion from the drunks. 

"Oh shit," Matt laughed, as the fire leered up at him, stumbling in the sand and tripping over a blanket. 

"Watch out!" That was Kiki. She owned the coffee shop and was a good family friend. She was also in the bridal party. She reached out to pull the idiot back before he got seriously injured. 

This caused him to drop the bundle of fireworks, he'd been carrying, straight into the bonfire. This only encouraged the drunks to laugh and Jason, who still hadn't gotten the memo, to call out, "Fire in the hole!" 

Before anyone could ask what he meant or question Matt as to what he'd been carrying, the answer revealed itself in the explosive reaction that tends to result from mixing gunpowder with fire. It was a miracle no one got hurt. Or maybe the quick intervention of a little green boy. What he couldn't stop though, was something nothing could intervene in. 

Din didn't know what post-traumatic stress disorder was. He just knew that all he could see, all he could remember of his parents’ final moments ended with a bang. For what felt like an eternity, he was back in that storage room, after they'd promised they'd be back. He couldn't breathe, his mouth was dry, his heart was pounding in his chest, and he couldn't stop shaking. He fell back on his haunches, as chaos reigned around him. He was on pins and needles, and he felt like his throat was closing up. All he could hear and see, he was back on his home planet on the eve of its destruction. 

"Din, Din. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He could hear Paz, but he sounded like he was light-years away. 

Fireworks exploded off into the ocean. He could still hear the screams. He had tried not to watch as the Separatist droids cut down anyone unlucky enough to get in the way. His parents had put him down in the storage unit, thinking he’d be safe. They’d told him they loved him, and they promised they’d return for him. He knew, the minute the explosion rocked the very chamber he was hiding in that they were gone. Had it not been for the Mandalorians, the Death Watch to be specific, he wouldn’t have been far behind. 

"Din, talk to me. What's wrong?" Paz said, crouching down in front of his beloved. He’d never seen Din like this. 

Din had a thousand-yard stare, with tears streaming down his face. Paz knelt in the sand, reaching out to pull him into a hug. He was surprised to be met with resistance as Din struck out. The minute the bottom of his palm caught Paz's hard jaw, Din was jarred back to reality. Sort of. Almost.

"I couldn't save them," he said before he began to sob. This time he welcomed the warm arms around him. 

"What are you talking about? It's okay.  _ Cyar'ika _ , it's alright. No one's hurt. Everybody's here," Paz said, as he sat down in the sand and pulled him into his arms. "It's alright. I promise. Everything's gonna be alright." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I planned this chapter differently, but procrastination is the devil's advocate. Tides will be changing in the next chapter. I'm setting up for the finale I've had planned from early on. This fic will have a happy ending, but there are dark and troubling times ahead. I have no idea when I'll get chapter six up, as I only have the last half of it planned. 
> 
> Now, as for that Part Three. It may actually be its own separate thing, but in the same universe, I've created. With mentions to life on Earth. I have it basically plotted out.


	6. Hit The Road, Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is back and he has a plan. We have another crossover coming (AKA, how Kingsmen: Golden Circle should have ended. I mean, Tequila had 5 lines and I'm supposed to be excited that he's in London helping them rebuild?!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, in the last 48-ish hours, while writing this chapter, I've managed to add like 3 chapters to this fic. So be on the lookout for those. I love you all!

“Why do I have to be the flower girl?” Lilo asked, using the triple mirror she stood in front of to glare accusingly at the adults hovering behind her. She was forced to stand still as the seamstress pinned up her dress.

“You don’t  _ want _ to be a flower girl?” David asked, slowly pushing himself off the wall he’d been leaning against, his hands coming out of his pockets. 

Today was a weird day, Din reflected as he hiked the snoozing toddler further up his chest. His work schedule had changed to reflect the end of the tourist season, which had thrown off his entire rhythm. Paz was between jobs, laid off after the completion of his last job. The kids had apparently stayed up way too late doing Maker knows what, because it wasn’t quite lunchtime, and two out of three were passed out. 

Time was running out. Nani had gotten an amazing deal on the venue because someone else had canceled. There was still a lot to do for a wedding that was set to take place in less than a month. The summer had really flown by, and it was somehow already October. Time had slipped away before anyone had time to appreciate it. Paz had celebrated his birthday, Lilo had gone back to school, and Nani had placed second at her competition. Today was a day to get things done.

After the incident during the Fourth of July, David’s groomsmen had dwindled down to Matt, Din, and Paz. If David was disappointed in his friends, he expressed it elsewhere. At least the dress code was fairly casual unless you were in the bridal party. There had apparently been a huge fight between Shannon and Megan about the bridesmaids’ dresses, which Din could barely muster the energy to care about. It had led to Megan deciding to withdraw from the wedding completely, though that void had been quickly filled by Hallie. Which meant if Channing got his way, most of Din’s coworkers would have a major stake in what wasn’t even his wedding. 

They had weddings among the Mandalorians. They were a different kind of special though. It was more about the ceremony than the festivities afterward. Though sometimes he found himself reminiscing over a cask of Mandalorian Wine. Weddings were held among one’s tribe, to signify the unification and creation of a clan. Din had attended a handful over the years, though they were few and far between even before their numbers dwindled. Though he noted to himself, just the idea of a wedding hadn’t excited him quite like this since he was a teenager. He didn’t know Paz’s opinion on the matter, and he couldn’t summon the courage to ask him, however casually he might slip it into a private conversation. 

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t been paying attention. An obvious cough from David slowly drew him back in. 

“What’d I miss?” Din asked, slowly slipping Ad’ika down into a cradle. 

“David said the youngest person gets to spread the flowers, so I asked, why can’t Ad’Ika do it?” Lilo said, turning around and folding her arms across her chest. Din took a moment to think of the right answer. This gave the seamstress enough time to finish her work and slip away. 

“Uh, well, let me counter that with another question,” Din said, an answer already in mind. “How many of your combined families know about life outside of this planet? Because while he might look adorable tottering down the aisle, someone’s going to raise concerns.”

“Nobody, but-” Lilo said, tugging at her dress as she frowned. She twisted her body, enjoying the way the dress swished. “Wait, is he gonna be at the wedding?”

"Of course he is. I mean, if Nani and David want him," Din teased.

As David stuttered through his agreement, Din found his attention drifting through the doorway. He found Paz in an instant. Paz had drawn the short straw this morning and now was awkwardly trying to help the women decide on flowers, without a clue as to what he was doing. There was something cute about his increasing panic. Sensing eyes on him, Paz looked up. They exchanged grins, one a bit stressed out, the other just a bit too cheeky for his own good. Din wouldn't trade any of this. 

"Paz, what do you think? Lilac or ..." Shannon said, pushing the example book into Paz's elbow. She turned to see what was distracting him as if she didn't already know. What distracted  _ her, _ though, was the clock hanging over the doorway that separated the pair.

She hopped to her feet, nearly spilling her drink and tripping over chair legs."Shit! Din, we need to leave, or we're gonna be late! Oh, thank you," she added as Paz caught her. How chivalrous. 

Things got chaotic after that. Din nearly vaulted over the couch, having all but forgotten his charge. The child woke with a surprised cry, cranky from a disturbed nap. He was quickly passed off to Paz, who stationed himself by the door like he'd been there all along. They were polar opposites. Paz was cool as a cucumber, carefully arranging the flailing limbs of both infant and  _ ori'vod _ . Din was a flushed, flustered mess, trying to kiss both his son and his boyfriend while sprinting out the door. 

~ ~ ~

In the eleven months, he’d worked at The Statesman, Din was proud to say he’d never been late. So he was surprised to clock in only ten minutes late, only for Tequila to tell him Champ wanted to see him. As he entered the restaurant, it wasn’t hard to locate his boss. Champ was sitting at a table with a bald-headed man, both laughing at some joke. At least the restaurant wasn’t busy, Din thought to himself as he walked over. 

“There he is!” Champ boomed, as soon as he turned and spotted him. “Of all the days to be late! How are you, Din?”

“I’m sorry. I lost track of the time. I’m fine, and you?” Din said, wondering what Champ meant by that. It wasn’t completely his fault, but he refused to throw Shannon under the bus. 

“Never better. Din, I want you to meet Mark,” Champ said, standing up to offer his seat at the small table. Introductions complete, Din slowly settled into the offered seat, trying to read the room. Champ made quick work of borrowing another chair from an empty table. 

“Mark works at Kingsmen, our sister bar in Honolulu,” Champ explained as soon as he was settled. “He goes by Merlin. He’s the assistant manager, like Ginger.” 

“It’s a pleasure. Is there a reason for this meeting?” Din asked as Mark studied him. A man of few words. Din could respect that. 

“We’ve run into a bit of a pickle,” Merlin finally spoke, in an accent Din couldn’t place. “Our head bartender, Galahad, had a stroke. His step-son, Eggsy, took over, but he’s still got a lot to learn. Our other bartender, Lancelot, was teaching him, but then Charlie went and got himself incarcerated for driving under the influence. That reflected poorly on the company, so we had no choice but to let him go. Unfortunately, that means we’re a bit short-staffed at the moment.” 

“I heard about that, and I offered to help out,” Champ said, slapping a hand on Din’s shoulder. He really didn’t understand why people felt the need to put their hands all over him when they were trying to make a point. That irritation aside, Din was starting to get the full picture. 

“You mean you offered my services,” Din said, barely remembering to mask his frustration. He didn’t have a helmet to hide behind. 

“If you’d be so obliged. I really don’t know who else to send. I can’t leave this place to run itself! Who would keep an eye on the day to day operations? Ginger?” Champ said, beginning to laugh at his own joke. Din wished he was being serious, but he had to mind his tongue. 

“Jeff,” Din said, taking a deep breath as he tried to organize his thoughts. “I need time to think about this, alright? Where would I be staying? How would I get there?” 

“Don’t you worry about that. We’ve got you all covered. I mean, of course, we got you covered. Take all the time you need. Just, not too long. I already went ahead and got you a ticket for Friday,” Champ said, as Din frowned. 

“The Kingsmen will cover your hotel as a show of our appreciation,” Merlin offered, realizing that this was the first time Din was learning of the situation. This wasn’t what he’d been led to believe, so he understood the mounting frustration. 

“How long do you need me to cover for you?” Din asked, weighing each word carefully as he measured his tone. 

~ ~ ~

Nani had come to enjoy the semi-private moments she managed to steal, what with the chaos that was wedding planning. Like now, for instance. She was at the grocery store, almost completely alone. Lilo had been dropped off at dance class, with Stitch. Everyone else had dispersed. David was off on some kind of secret mission that he wouldn’t share, but he was her ride so he couldn’t have gone far. Kiki had even taken Paz with her to try to help him get a job. This left little Ad’ika nowhere else to go but into the store with her. He was a good shopping partner, for the most part. Unless they made the mistake of passing by the chocolate milk or chicken nuggets without getting him any. 

Luckily, the kid was distracted with a cut off from the flower shop and had yet to notice that they were in his favorite aisle, as Nani perused the frozen foods, comparing prices. She felt someone hovering behind her but did her best to ignore it. People were drawn to a baby like fish to water, though most people quickly shuffled off when they got a good glimpse of the green-skinned toddler with the long ears. 

“What are you?” a voice drawled in a whispered but curious tone. There was a brief pause, an unhappy squeal, an audible crunch, and then, “Ow! Why you little -” 

Nani spun around, ready to fend off someone with a bag of frozen chicken. Jack was standing in a rather compromising position, one hand raised as if to strike the toddler he’d been poking. They both froze, staring at each other. Jack coughed awkwardly, trying to cover for himself as he used the raised hand to straighten his denim jacket. 

“Brat ...” Jack hissed, awkwardly, as he brought his hand up for inspection. There was a thick drop of blood pooling on his fingernail. He sucked on his teeth and popped the injured digit into his mouth. 

“What are you doing here, Jack?” Nani asked, dropping the chicken into the cart, which she pulled closer to herself and away from the creep. 

“Never mind that. That ... that  _ thing _ bit me. You seriously don’t see what’s wrong with it? That isn’t a child. It’s a wild animal. Are you sure it doesn’t have rabies?” Jack said as he inspected the wound again. It was more unexpected than sore. 

Nani wished Stitch hadn’t been banned from the store, because she would have loved to see Jack’s reaction to the family “dog.” Instead of telling him this, she scooped the giggling toddler out of the seat and into her arms, “He’s a child. Children bite. Especially when they perceive a threat. You should know. You used to have a little rugrat, right? At least that’s what you like to keep reminding people.” 

The look of murderous fury that rippled across Jack’s face was frightening enough to cause Nani to take a large step back. She propped Ad’ika on her hip, her free hand dropping back into the cart. Jack stalked forward, barely controlling the flash to anger, “You of all people don’t get to talk about Hani like that.”

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” Nani said, finally wrapping her fingers around the object of her desire. She was hoping to smooth things over without having to use it. She knew his perspective of the accident that had brought them into each other's lives. There was a pregnant pause, in which she let her attention drift to the iron grip he had on the cart. A couple drops of blood had landed on her eggs. “I’m sorry he bit you. He’s just a kid. He doesn’t like surprises. That looks nasty. Let me look at it.” 

Just like that, the moment was over. Jack had swallowed his anger, and Nani felt it was alright to drop what she’d been hiding so she could tend to the wound inflicted by the child in her care. It was probably justified, what with Jack’s previously voiced opinions, but Nani wasn’t looking for a fight. She had bandaids in her bag at all times, because the small ones were always getting into something. Though she kept her main defense a touch away, just in case. 

They began to chat, and through that, she learned a few things. Jack had gotten out of jail on Friday. He claimed to be clean, and on the right path. He even wanted to extend his apology to Din and Paz. She was surprised he managed to say that with a straight face. From her experience, hate like that didn’t go away just because of what you put in your body. Nani was beginning to wonder if he was serious. A part of her was grateful when he finally stepped away, excusing himself to finish his own shopping. 

Unfortunately, they couldn’t leave that awkward run-in as it was. Groceries bagged in the cart, and a toddler getting bored, Nani had no choice but to wait on a bench in front of the store. She’d called David, but he wasn’t anywhere near. She was distracted and entertained, watching the baby practice his little powers. He had found a ball of chewed-up gum, lazily discarded under the bench. Thankfully it didn’t appear that he’d put it in his mouth yet. He was watching it float in the sky, laughing to himself. 

She was as mesmerized as he was when she heard the soft sound of hard-soled shoes scrapping on the concrete, as someone paused and turned to her. She reached out to grab the gumball, barely suppressing a shudder as she did so. 

“Do you two need a ride?” Jack offered, as Nani looked up at him. “I mean, I ain’t got a booster seat for the little one, but you ain’t got that far to go.”

“Uh,” Nani said, trying to buy herself some time. She decided to throw the disgusting moist ball back under the bench, and wipe her damp fingers on her leg. She didn’t need to ask how he knew where she lived, she remembered that he’d stolen Din’s wallet. “Thanks, but no. David’s on the way, so ... yeah.” 

“Are you sure?” Jack asked, scanning the parking lot like he expected David to roll up in the rust bucket they referred to as a Jeep. “Do you want me to wait with you?” 

“I think we’re safe here,” Nani said, trying to find a polite way to tell him to fuck off. “He won’t be long. It was good seeing you, Jack. Really. I hope everything goes well for you.” 

“Thank you. I really appreciate that,” Jack said, getting the message. He started to enter the parking lot, before pausing, as he remembered something. “Oh, before I forget ...” 

He dug into his bag of groceries, before finding what had slipped to the bottom. With a shit-eating smirk, he handed over the insulting gag gift. It was a dog chew toy, from the pets section. “Give that to the happy couple for me, will you? Tell them my regards. Teething sucks. We’ve all been there.” 

Nani shot a glare at his back, and a raspberry when she was sure he was well out of earshot. She would have thrown it at him, or gotten up to drop it in the trash can, but if it kept the kid from going after the ball of wadded up gum again, she was beyond caring. She didn’t see Jack get into his truck, which was just as well. 

He sat in his truck, hidden behind a cargo van, keeping an eye out for David’s Jeep. There was only one way in and out of this parking lot. He bided his time messing with his injury, and chewing pistachios. He meant what he’d said when he told her he was getting clean. It was easier to focus on his plan when he wasn’t chasing his next high. 

~ ~ ~

“Two weeks. They want me to train two new employees and run the bar for two weeks. At a minimum.” Din had just finished explaining everything Champ and Merlin had dumped on him. The Pelekai extended family had reunited for dinner at a Mexican Cantina, which was busier than The Statesmen had been all day. 

“So you’re going to Oahu. That’s only the next island over. Sounds like fun,” David said, ever the optimist. 

“For two weeks?” Din asked, before finishing off a taco he’d all but forgotten about. 

“That  _ is  _ cutting it a bit close,” Nani said as she dunked a chip in queso. 

“I told them about the wedding, and they said they’d figure it out. I don’t know. I mean, Champ put me on the spot. There’s no one else that can go. I just wish he hadn’t promised I would take the job, before I even knew it existed,” Din complained. 

“So are you going or not?” Paz asked, before getting distracted by the kid. Ad’ika had been happily feeding himself on salsa, before suddenly deciding to flip the bowl upside down on his head, drenching himself in leftover salsa. “Oh, no ...” 

“I don’t think I have a choice. Champ says he’s giving me off Wednesday and Thursday to pack. I fly out Friday morning. What happened?” Din asked, looking over as Paz began to tear napkins out of the center dispenser by the fistful. It didn’t take long to send the entire table into a tailspin as they tried to clean up the fussy toddler, who didn’t see anything wrong with marinating in tomato. 

Not a single member of their party realized that they had an eavesdropper, sitting in the booth behind them and nursing a bottle of beer. Jack couldn’t believe his luck. Stalking the soon-to-be newlyweds had paid off. He’d been certain the hardest part of his dastardly plan would be getting his doppelganger alone. It was like the universe was hand-delivering him all of the cards needed to find the perfect life. Or at least that’s what he told himself, as an argument broke out behind him. Stitch had decided to steal the long-cooled queso bowl and imitate his friend, which was nothing but encouraging to the little womp rat. Things were as they should be, but for how long? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe it's been a while since I've expressed how happy I am to see ya'll's love and support. Here's where I apologize in advance. We have stressful, troubling and dark times ahead. Sometimes you have to lose some and lose hard, to win.


End file.
